Tiva Ficlets
by Iellwen Arwen
Summary: Little ficlets i wrote as part of a challenge/game on one of my many sites. Basically, pointelss drabble fitting the theme of a particular song.


Authors' Note: Hi guys! Haven't posted anything in awhile, I know. I've been ridiculously busy and haven't had much inspiration. Anyway, this is a series of short Tiva blurbs I wrote in response to a little game. Basically, you pull up your i-tunes/windows media/mp3 player/whatever, and write little fanfics to the first five songs based on whatever fandom/pairing/character you choose. Quite fun, really. Anyway, without further adieu, here are my pitiful attempts at Tiva!

(Please let me know if I've gotten them completely OOC so I can fix it. I'd appreciate it, thanks.)

**1. Snow White Queen - Evanescence**

There were very few times that Ziva David felt truly exposed, vulnerable. Now was one of them. She'd had feelings for Tony for the majority of her stay in America, but had done her best to fight them back, to ignore them. She was a former Mossad agent, a trained assassin. To get emotionally involved with anyone, let alone her partner, would be a rather large mistake. Yet, here she was, her heart laid out on a table before him, hanging in silence as she awaited his response. Drumming her fingers impatiently, she shifted nervously, feeling more and more foolish the longer the silence went on. Finally, she snapped, "Damnit, Tony, say something!"

Breathing heavily in irritation, she all but glared at him, beginning to regret saying anything at all. He closed his hand over hers and gave a cocky smile, that simple response being all she needed.

**2. Something- The Beatles**

She wasn't what Tony usually went for. His typical type was blonde, busty, not necessarily brainy. Yet, from the moment she was assigned to their team, something about Ziva had him completely mixed up, and he wasn't sure he minded at all. The way she moved, worked, hell, even how she couldn't quite get the simplest idiomatic expressions quite right, was irresistible and utterly sexy. She was driving him absolutely crazy, but he wasn't quite sure how to go about expressing it. So, for now, he settled with watching (or drooling, rather) from afar, figuring she'd come to him when she was ready. They always did.

**3. One World - Celtic Woman**

It was odd how, in the craziness of the times and what their job threw at them, that DiNozzo and David could find a sense of peace in each other's arms. As far as type went, they were total opposites, but then again, people always _did_say that opposites attracted. In this case, they couldn't be more correct. Shifting slightly in the morning sun, Ziva turned to face her lover, smiling lazily in sleep and nestling her head in the crook of his neck. Tony closed his arms around her waist in response, resting his head atop hers. Even with the battle going on quite literally, outside their window, they laid in bed for a short time, putting off the mission for a blissful moment of peace.

**4. Cat and Mouse - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Ziva looked at Tony helplessly, unwilling to believe that this was happening. It was one thing to deal with Jenny's death, but now this? She _knew_ there was something about this director she didn't like. She'd not even had time to tell Tony how she felt, and now she was being sent back to Israel. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! It was too unfair. After years of pain and sadness, she finally found a place where she was happy, and it was all being ripped away from her. Uncaring who was watching, what she'd be saying with her actions, she fell into Tony's arms after leaving the Director's office, tears falling unbidden down her cheeks.

**5. Rock and Roll - Led Zeppelin**

Tony grinned cockily to himself as he drove home from Ziva's apartment, feeling himself float up to Cloud Nine. He hadn't felt this light since Jeanne. But he didn't want to think about that. After months of bitterness, regret, and loneliness, he'd found love again in the fiery Israeli he trusted with his life day in and day out. To be completely honest with himself, he'd felt something for her since day 1, but he'd not let himself get involved. At this point, however, he could really give a rat's ass what anyone else thought. He was happy, she was happy, and she was sure the rest of the team would be happy to not hear the banter filled with unresolved sexual tension at the office any longer. It was a win-win situation. Anyone else could kiss his ass.


End file.
